


A work in progress

by lightsfillthesky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Beta Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Getting Together, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mechanic Derek Hale, True Alpha Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 15:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsfillthesky/pseuds/lightsfillthesky
Summary: What's a few potential pack wars laced with love confessiones?





	A work in progress

**Author's Note:**

> this was an easy, breezy short and cute story. I hope you find it fun as well!

“I’m not fucking gay! Does bisexuality not exist to you?” Stiles yelled, getting frustrated by the second. Having to endure over and over the same shit of ‘_oh you’re definitely gay’ ‘you couldn’t find a girl could you?’ ‘You’re probably cheating on your boyfriend’_ he was fucking ready to explode. If it weren’t for Cora and Erica looking ready to murder Matt he wouldn’t be trying to keep his cool and be the responsible one. 

“Shut the fuck up” Erica snarled, stalking forward until she towered over Matt. “Who the hell do you think you are?”

Stiles grabbed onto her arm“It’s not worth it, come on” 

“Oh he’s definitely worth it” Cora smirked as she sidestepped Erica, grabbing Matt’s shirt as she pulled him closer “if you ever say that homophobic shit every again I while fucking rip open your stomach and strangle you with your intestines, got it” she smiled wide, the scent of complete fear and panic made her scrunch her nose “you’re pathetic” she shoved him back, watching him stand petrified for a few seconds “move” at the sound of her voice he scrambled away.

“A total pussy” Erica grinned as she raised her hand to high five Cora.

Stiles shaked his head “that was going to be unavoidable wasn’t it?” He chuckled as he swung his arms over both of their shoulders “As much as I wanted to avoid you girls getting into trouble, I really love when you terrorize people, I love you guys”

“Stilinski is getting over emotional” Cora mockingly pushed him but made no actual effort to move him.

“Let’s go I’m starving and having to deal with idiots makes me even more hungry” Erica whined.

“So you’re constantly starving?” Stiles winked but nonetheless moved towards his car, already knewing his saving were going to dwindle by trying to feed two bottomless werewolves. 

“Fuck you” Cora rolled her eyes, “Keep on pretending you’re not basically married to my brother”

“So Stiles is joining the idiot brigade?” Erica grinned and squeezed his cheek.

If Stiles blushed they at least had the decency not to mention it. 

* * *

“Derek calm down, I’m not going to go piss of a chimera” Stiles gripped Derek’s shoulder stopping the man before he could possibly walk out. 

“Stiles, you say that like you haven’t started a pack war” Derek raised an eyebrow, feeling the heat warming his skin at Stiles touch. 

“Once! That was once!” Stiles huffed out, crossing his arms over his chest “plus at the end it benefited you” he motions Derek absentmindedly “sure a few weeks of not sleeping but it worked out”

Derek spoke softly as he leaned closer towards Stiles “Benefited us” he reached for Stiles hand, easily intertwining their fingers “you’re part of this pack...you’re important , I know I don’t say it as often as I should but you matter to me” 

“Sourwolf” Stiles cooed “I know” he squeezed Derek’s hand “we both know you’re stuck with me forever so”

“So get ready for more pack wars?” Derek laughed easily

“Probably” Stiles felt his face morph into a huge grin “it’s very likely let’s be honest” 

* * *

“He didn’t tell you?” Scott asked over a mouthful of a burger, leaning over to snag a few of Stiles fries. They ended up once again in Arlo's diner, one of the few diners that could handle a werewolf clientele and considering Scott was on his second burger they made a good decision on eating there. 

“No, I just thought he didn’t like him” Scott stared at him like he had grown another head, making him splutter “what?”

“For such a smart person, you’re really dumb sometimes”

Stiles gripped at his chest, a forlorn expression painting his face “Ouch Scotty, I’m truly hurt” 

Scott rolls his eyes as he reaches for his soda “sure you are” wiping his mouth on the back of his hand “Derek wanted to rip out that dudes throat from how he was talking about you” 

“Matt?” Stiles asked

“Matt’s alpha”

Stiles scrunched his nose “Matt’s alpha?...but that’s stupid, don’t we want a peaceful coexistence with their stupid pack?” They had spent weeks and weeks trying to make a treaty that both pack would like and benefit each other. Deucalion had been infuriating, always trying to stand close to him and trying to touch him. He tried his best to ignore him for the benefit of the pack but he was on the verge of ripping off the douchebag's balls. 

“Because Derek’s totally going to accept an alpha badmouthing you” Scott rolls his eyes, taking another bite while shoving more fries in his mouth. 

“If it benefits the pack he has to!” Stiles gestured wildly "We spent forever getting that asshole to agree on the most stupid conditions" 

Scott swallows as he shakes his head “Like i said you’re dumb” 

“No I’m not!" Stiles crossed his arms over his chest almost like a petulant child but he didn't care

“You are!”

“Am not!”

“It’s barely 2 in the afternoon, why are you children yelling in the middle of Arlo's?” Peter sighed dramatically. All though both boys before him were in their 20s they still acted like absolute children when left alone. 

“Because Stiles is being dumb”

“I am not!”

“You-“ 

“Quiet!” Peter flashed his eyes, a golden tint taking over “explain”

Stiles rolls his eyes as he drags Peter to sit down beside him “Derek wants to rip alpha Deucalion a new one because -“

“Because of Stiles”

“No -“

“Yes!” 

“I swear to god if you start again” Peter bit out, rubbing his temple as he raised an eyebrow at Scott. 

“It’s about Alpha Deucalion’s proposition about Stiles” Scott answered

“Oh” 

“What proposition?” Stiles asks, Derek hadn’t answered his texts after telling him that they had left the meeting safely. He had assumed the man had been tired and just wanted to rest but he had avoid the subject all together even days later.

Scott took a big gulp of his drank as he stared between the two, silence settling as he played with his fork.

“Scott?”

“You being part of Deucalion’s pack but how he talked about the ‘position’ it was more like you would be slave. After he asked for you in exchange for peace Derek started growling I doubt he even heard the rest after that.” 

Stiles deflated in his seat, something twisted his insides “don’t get me wrong I don’t want to be anyone’s slave but why risk everything we’ve worked for?” 

“Because -“

“Scott” Peter interrupted him, glancing back at Stiles “Derek’s at the shop, why don’t you go talk to him. I’ll take care of your tab”

“But -“

“Go” Peter ordered leaving no room for excuses. 

They both watched Stiles leave the dinner following him until he turned the corner and they could no longer see him. Before Scott had a chance to ask, Peter gave him a knowing look “This is something he needs to figure out by himself, they both need to” 

* * *

“Derbear” Stiles sang as he swung the door open, snickering as Derek almost hit his head on the hood of the car. 

“Stiles” Derek chastised, wiping his hands on the dirty rag as he tossed it aside . 

Stiles tried to avoid the way Derek’s shirt hugged his body, his exposed arms practically glistening “Don’t pretend you don’t love seeing me” he continued to walk forward until he left a healthy distance between the two, no stepping over boundaries and he needed a clear head, a clear head is always good. 

“You know I love seeing you” Derek answered easily. 

That made his heart flutter, Derek so openly admitting to missing him. He gazed up feeling his face warm up “I wanted to talk to you about something” with Derek’s silence he assumed it was a go ahead. “Your meeting with Deucalion, you didn’t tell me what happened. Why the treaty fell through” 

The silence that continued suddenly turned uncomfortable “Derek?” his entire demeanor changed, the easy-going attitude replaced with silent anger

The man look pissed off, shoulders stiff and practically raising up to his ears  “I won’t stand someone talking about you like -“ 

“Like what?” Stiles stared at him earnestly, he reached forward his thumb tracing Derek’s furrowed eyebrows “hey, don’t make that face” he smiled at him warmly “tell me”

“The things they said about you” Derek growled as he clenched his fist. Remembering Deucalion’s word made his stomach churn, made him boil with anger. 

_ “Derek we all know what that pretty mouth can do” _

_ Derek’s growls intensified, red tinted eyes and fangs appearing “I’d be careful if you want to keep your tongue and it’s alpha Hale” Boyd crossed his arms over his chest, taking a step closer to Derek. Taking a glance at Scott who’s eyes burned  _

_ “That’s my offer, you give me that pretty baby boy and let me have my way” Deucalion raised his hand “and I promise that no harm will come to your pack or territory” _

_ “Shut the fuck up” Scott yelled “Alpha Hale doesn’t treat people like that”  _

_ “Oh but it’s impossible that Derek himself hasn’t noticed” with the growl escaping Scott’s throat “sorry, alpha Hale” Deucalion smiled coldly at them “those cock sucking lips that make you quiver, you just want to keep that boy for yourself don’t you?”  _

_ Before Deucalion could react Derek had moved as quick as he could gripping Deucalion’s throat with all his strength, claws digging into his skin “don’t you dare talk about him like that ever again, do you understand? This alliance is never going to happen. I want you off my land, I want your pack gone. If I see your pack running around actions will be taken”  _

“Don’t make me say it, please” Derek whispered letting the anger leave his body as soon as Stiles grabbed his clenched fist.

Stiles gnawed on his bottom lip just looking at Derek’s forlorn expression made his heart ache. Even though he really wanted to know he wouldn’t do that to him, wouldn’t push his boundaries “ok, I won’t” 

He watched as Derek let out a heavy exhale “thank you” opening up his clenched fist and intertwining his fingers with Stiles, breathing in the scent of home and vanilla. Anchoring him back, Stiles was here, he was safe and nothing would happen to him. 

“You haven’t had lunch have you?” He already knew when Derek was occupied with cars everything ceased to exist, this childlike excitement would take over. He was pretty sure it reminded him of his father. Even with the majority Derek’s family being an 8 hour drive away it was still hard for him. 

Derek shook his head “come on, I’ll be my treat. We wouldn’t want you to get all grumpy” he tugged on Derek’s hand.

“I need to close the shop” Derek mumbled. 

“Who would be stupid enough to steal from a true alpha?” At Derek’s deadpan expression he nodded “yeah no you’re right, stupid people will always exist. I’ll wait in the lobby” 

* * *

“You aren’t going to eat?” Derek asked

He shook his head “I had lunch with Scott earlier” he felt warmth in his chest seeing Derek make happy noises as he eat his steak contently. 

Derek pushed a plate of fries over to him “eat”

Stiles chuckled “ok big guy, we’re back to one worded answers” he grabbed a few, smiling at Derek’s smirk. “So tell me about your very cool and interesting stories about the pretty cars you’re fixing” He knew Derek could tell he was joking, he liked hearing about Derek’s day even the small things and seeing Derek’s face light up was always a plus. 

* * *

After the conversation came to a lull, there was still something on his mind “Sooo, your sister says we’re practically married” 

Derek kept staring at him, almost making him fidget in his seat “And what do you think about that?”

“ About us being married? I -“ he clasped his mouth shut. His feelings threatening to spill out after years of keeping them hidden and buried deep down inside him but when he stared at Derek’s earnest expression almost a bit timid and vulnerable he wanted to spill everything. “I think -“

“Who do we have here?”

Stiles felt anger flare up inside his body, Matt’s voice sending anger through his veins. Just as he was about to stand Derek’s hand reached over the table gripping his own hand before he could ask Derek spoke up. “You have five second to leave”

“Or what?” Matt scoffed

wow Matt really was an idiot, going up against an alpha, a true alpha was the dumbest thing he could do. He kept his gaze on Derek even when he felt like turning the man would squeeze his hand.

“I will rip your throat out” 

“You can’t do that, my alpha -“

“Your alpha wouldn’t be able to do anything” Derek returned his gaze towards him, a softness overtaking his expression “he’s...my mate and because he’s my mate there’s no legality preventing me from killing you. Three seconds” 

After those words he tuned everything out, he didn’t know if Matt hightailed it out of there but by the way Derek relaxed he would assume so “I’m your mate?” He asked cringing at the way his voice wavered before Derek could pull his hand back his gripped him tighter “I...I’ve been in love you since you saved Scott and I from that wendigo, well it wasn’t the saving part, not that that wasn’t impressive.” He smiled at the memories, everything seemed so different now, they had grown up since then “It was when you stayed with me at the hospital, you brought me books and held my hand when I got scared. You didn’t even ask me why I was so terrified of hospitals and needles, you were just adorably sweet and caring, mother hen levels of caring. I saw this other side of you for those five days, it was like I saw a part of you that you didn’t show others, it made me feel special” he suddenly felt incredibly vulnerable almost having the need to bare his throat. 

Derek eyebrows knitted together “That was almost five years ago” he whispered

“ I know” Stiles shrugged timidly “I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable, I love who you are and the friendship that we have. I didn’t want to ruin that, I didn’t want to lose you” 

“You could never lose me” 

Stiles shook his head “Der, you can’t -“

“You’re home to me. You make me happier and lighter. I know I can count on you, I know that even if I’m a werewolf -

“A badass werewolf” Stiles interjected

Derek smiled “A badass werewolf you’ll still protect me with all your strength. I want you, I want to spend years with you...I feel like time isn’t enough and I don’t know if I’ll make you happy but I want to be selfish, just once. I want you for as long as you’ll be with me”

“You’re going to make me cry, asshole” Stiles sniffled as he rubbed his eyes feeling Derek’s thumb making soothing circles on his wrist “I want that too, I know it’s cheesy and dumb to think of a forever especially with our track record but I want that with you” 

* * *

“Finally those idiots figured it out” Cora whispered harshly as she hid behind a car. 

“I was worried they’d figure it out at Scott’s wedding” Erica snickered 

“My wedding?!” Scott spluttered out, not seeing the daggers Isaac was plunging into Erica with his eyes, she ignored at him as she peaked over the hood of the car “they’re idiots in love” she smiled 

“Why are you guys hiding behind a car?” Jackson asked immediately being pulled down, knees hitting the pavement. 

“We’re hiding!” Kira whispered in excitement. 

“The sun is still out I’m pretty sure anyone with half of an eyeball can see you” Jackson rolled his eyes but kept low as he moved beside Cora to glance at the two “finally got their shit together?”

“Yup” 

“Fucking finally, I really thought we’d have to wait for McCalls wedding” Jackson scoffed 

“What wedding?!” Scott whined

* * *

“They do know you can hear them right?” Stiles stealthily glanced to the side where he saw fluff of blonde curls hide behind a car, hiding back a chuckle as Jackson was pushed out of their hiding spot and scrambling back. 

“I thought I trained them better” Derek’s seemed so at ease, sporting a small smile. Keeping his gaze on Stiles “you look beautiful” 

“You’re going to kill me, I’m going to an early grave because of you” Stiles felt himself break out into a grin, heat traveling to his face and down his neck. “We’re a thing, you and I, dating. Actual boyfriends and mates” he squeezed Derek’s hand, feeling callous fingers against his skin. 

Derek stood up, letting go of Stiles hand in the process, chuckling once noticing Stiles pouting “We are”

He watched Derek move with easy and drop down next to him, completely boxing him in as their thighs were pressed together, Derek’s arm thrown behind him, fingers softly gripping the back of his neck “That’s pretty fucking cool” he breathed out. He felt his body heat up instantly, the touch made him feel like jelly, all warm and content. All he wanted to do was burrow his face against Derek’s throat. He wanted to cuddle the man and never smell like anything else. 

Derek raised his hand gently stroking Stiles cheek, watching the man lean closer, eyes only momentarily fluttering close “Can I kiss you?” big brown caramel eyes stared at him. 

Stiles didn’t trust his voice, he nodded eagerly licking his lips once last time, watching as Derek’s eyes flickered down to the movement. 

He couldn’t describe it. When Derek’s soft lips pressed against his own, everything went quiet it was as if the whole world just froze. It was only the both of them and nothing else mattered. His senses were overflowing with Derek scent, it smelled like the preserve after a day of downpour and the sun is starting to peak through the trees. He knew he could never get enough of Derek, that nothing could compare to this moment. He wanted to be able to encompass this in a glass box and be able to relive it forever.

Derek nibbled on Stiles lower lip feeling the man’s grip against his shirt, low stifled moans threatening to leave his mouth. He pulled back, Stiles whine high in his throat making him want to go for more, to give everything over to Stiles right there but considering they were in the middle of  a diner it wouldn’t be the smartest decision. He dragged him closer, pressing a chaste kiss against his temple “when we get home” he whispered in a hoarse voice, taking in the scent of arousal leaking from Stiles pores, an almost involuntary purr escaping him. 

“Home? Okay I like that” Stiles smiled as he threw one of his legs over Derek’s, settling for just a few more moments of peace before they had to leave and face the real world again. But for now he didn’t care one bit. 

**Author's Note:**

> Is this good? I have no idea! maybe? I still had fun!! i'm slowly trying to get back into writing because my mental health went absolutely bananas this past year so it's been nice just writing.


End file.
